The Last Three Months
by MeryLittleLife
Summary: Serena remembers how her life has been in the last 3 months before she was found again by her friends
1. Chapter 1

The last three months

Chapter 1

"I started my summer on a train being revived by paramedics"

As she said those words everyone looked at her in shock and disbelieve, they knew how far Serena could go when she was in her worst limits, and more than once they had even seeing it by themselves. As they walked away outside Serena kept thinking about how close she was of losing her life only three months ago.

As she lie in bed that night, she began to remember everything that had happened on the train and in the last three months when she was been Sabrina.

3 months ago

She had to get away, away from all the drama and pain, and so she did what she had once done.

As she walked into the train station she texted Damien and asked him for the usual, having him being her dealer most of her life, he knew what she wanted.

"How could I been so stupid?" she thought as she waited to board the train. "I should have known better, Blair hasn't changed, she always does the same, always scare to admit her own feelings, uhh" ….

She was beyond angry and hurt, especially hurt. Serena was done suffering because of someone else.

"Where is he?"

She hasn't used in a long time, she couldn't even remember when was the last time she had done any kind of drug, but right now nothing mattered, all she could think about was to get away from there, as far as she could go; and getting as numb as possible, because if she was numb then she couldn't feel, and if she couldn't feel then this pain she felt could simply go away. She knew it would only be temporally but she didn't care about anything else in that moment.

They had been called for what looked like an overdose in a train. Bran was more than sure that it could be another richt brat who had nothing better to do than using drugs, and he was right, at least about his patient being a rich brat.

"What happened?"

His partner Rick asked the woman who had found Serena.

"I don't know, I was just about to take my seat when I found her like this and called 911"

They had to work fast; if she really was in an overdose then they didn't have much time.

Both of them carefully grabbed Serena's unconscious body and placed her on the floor of the train. As Bran checked for a pulse and if she was breathing, Rick began to put an IV into her right arm.

"She's not breathing"

Lucky for them they had space, so they were able to work on bringing back Serena just fine, beside they were trained to work on small spaces.

"Can you hold this up please?"

Rick gave the IV fluid bag to the lady that had found Serena

Meanwhile Bran got an ambu bag from his bag and he placed it over Serena's face, covering her nose and mouth to make sure the air would go done to her lungs. Rick moved to Serena's right side and he placed the electrodes to hook her up to the heart monitor, which showed them that she had no pulse, so he put both his hands on her chest and began to do CPR.

"We need to charge the machine" as Rick usually called the defibrillator.

While Rick pushed donw his hands five times on Serena's chest, Bran left the ambu bag aside and got "the machine" from its bag and got it to charge.

Only five seconds later the defibrillator biped letting them know that it was ready to be used an so Bran unbuttoned Serena's shirt and placed the electrodes on her chest, Rick grabbed the paddles and shocked her heart once, right after the electric shock was delivered Serena's heart began to beat again, just as she also started to breathe.

She was still unconscious and she wasn't safe yet, but at least she was alive. After making sure that she was holding on, they moved her to the board and secured her to it, then they got her out of the train, once outside they placed the board on the gurney and moved her quickly into the ambulance so they could take her to the hospital.

The heart monitor was at its place, the IV bag hanging over Serena's head, Bran was putting an oxygen cannula on her nose when he noticed that they didn't know who she was, they hasn't had the time to search for an ID or anything that could tell them her name. As Rick began to drive to the hospital, Bran doubted if he should go through her purse to find an ID or not, something told him that she may not want to be found, but now that wasn't the their mayor concern, the main concern was to take her to the hospital and make sure she made it there alive, the people from the hospital could check who she was or simply ask her when she woke up, if she woke up at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How many times had she seen patients with overdoses? She had lost the count a long time ago, they all were the same, but somehow when Dr Michiru Coby saw her next patient she knew something was different about this girl.

"What do we have?"

She asked as the paramedics wheeled her patient into the ER.

"Female approximately 21 years old. Found in a train unconscious with an overdose. She wasn't breathing when we got there and didn't have a pulse either; we started an IV and shocked her heart once, since then vitals had been normal. But she's starting to pick up a fever" Bran informed the doctor.

"Okay, on my count, 1, 2, 3" As Michiru said 3, she, a nurse and both paramedics moved Serena from one gurney to the other, and as they left Michiru began to help her patient, along with the nurses there with her.

"I want an ice bath ready just in case, blood work and push 5cc of adrenaline. This a cocaine overdose, let's make sure we stabilize her"

Michiru was proud of how well her nurses worked, fast and perfectly. She had chosen every one of them when she was offered the run the ER.

"Give me the vitals" She asked knowing how well her team worked.

"BP is 150 over 100 and going up" one of the nurses answered.

"Pulse is 100 and going up too" a second nurse said.

"What's her temperature?" Michiru knew that was causing the problem.

"105" the first nurse said.

"Okay, let's stripped her, get her a catheter and push 10cc of chlorthalidone, also get 5cc of adrenaline on standby. We have to get her to the ice bath in other to get the fever down or she won't make it"

One of the nurses and Michiru worked fast on getting Serena ready for an ice bath, and just before leaving the ER room they covered her with a blanked.

They moved fast through the hallway to another room where a huge metal bathtub was ready with cold water and ice. Once there, one the nurses moved the IV ole and unhook the heart monitor from Serena's body, while the rest of the nurses and Michiru grabbed Serena and slowly put her down into the water, as she was being lowered into the bath her body began to shiver in response of the different temperatures her body was facing.

"Lets leave her in 10 minutes and then we'll check her temperature. Could you take her blood pressure and pulse?" Michiru asked the nurse who was near Serena's side.

"BP is 120 over 90 and pulse is down to 75"

"Good, lets leave her there another 5 minutes and if her fever is down we'll get her out"

As she finished talking one of the lad techniques entered the room and handle Michiru the results of the blood test. "Thank you" She said as she took the results "Everything seems normal, only that she was indeed with a cocaine overdose. We have to control her vitals and have adrenaline in standby, also once we get her out, we need to keep her temperature under control and avoid dehydration" Michiru had seen way too many overdoses since she became a doctor and she knew how lucky her patient was, she could have died.

After the 5 minutes were done, the nurses checked Serena's vitals again, and Michiru was pleased to know that her patient was doing much better.

"Call the ICU and let them know that we'll be going in 10 minutes to bring the patient. Tell them that she has been stabilized but she needs to be under 24hs care until she wakes up" Michiru got ready to take Serena out of the bathtub "Get the gurney and the monitors ready, on my count 1, 2, 3" when she said 3, Michiru along with the nurses grabbed Serena and carefully mover her from the bathtub to the gurney, they hooked her up to the monitors again and after covering her up with a blacked, they began to take her to the ICU.

Michiru knew that the worse had pass, but her patient still needed time to recover, what she didn't know yet was why she had given herself the overdose, and so Michiru decided that she would visit her once she was awake, and the first thing that she would ask her would be her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her head was hurting, she felt that she was having the worst hangover in all her life, but slowly she began to remember that she hadn't drink anything, she had instead used drugs again.

"How could I been so stupid?"

She asked herself, and then she realized the weir sounds around her, as her senses began to pick up more sounds, she noticed that she had something in her arm, so she decided to open her eyes.

Michiru was just going inside the ICU to check on her patient when she realized that she was finally waking up. Knowing that her patient could get scared and feel nervous, she moved quickly to her side, just in time to see Serena open her eyes.

"It's okay, don't be scare" she told Serena.

"Where am I?" she was really disoriented

"You're on the hospital, in the ICU. Do you remember what happened?" Michiru asked.

"I was on a train, and then I don't remember anything else"

Serena lied, she remembered all too well what had happened, what she'd done, she just didn't want to talk about it.

"You suffered an overdose four days ago. Someone found you in the train and called 911. The paramedics saved you and then they brought you here to the hospital; once here I treated you. Your body was having a severe reaction to the cocaine"

As Michiru explained everything, Serena realized how far she had gone, she couldn't keep doing this, run away from her problems by using drugs was not an option, and after all this time, all she had been through, she should know better.

"What's your name?"

Michiru had been wondering that for days, after her patient had been brought to the ICU, one of the nurses went through the personal belongings, but she hadn't found any ID, so until now, she had been simply Jane Doe.

"I'm…my…name is…Sabrina"

Why she'd done it she didn't know, but it seemed like the right thing to do, it felt like the best option too.

One the things that had caused her problems most of her life was her name, people knowing who she was everywhere she went, not having any privacy or liberty had been one of the mayor problems since she was a teen. And right then she had the opportunity to leave all that behind, so she decided to take it.

"When can I leave?" Serena wasn't going to risk being found out.

"In a few days if everything is okay. Do you have a place to go?"

Michiru was worried; she didn't want to let her leave without having a place to go.

"Yes, I was on my way to visit some friends when it…" she was ashamed of what she had done, she knew better than to do drugs.

"When you gave yourself an overdose, would it okay if I ask why you did it"

Serena thought about it for a moment and she decided that this doctor seemed as someone she could trust.

"I needed to get away. I…didn't know what else to do" It had been a long time since she had been this honest with someone she didn't really know. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my modals. I'm Dr. Coby Michiru" As she had learn since was little, having been raise in Japan, she bow down to complete the traditional way of introducing herlsef.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Coby. May I ask something?"

"Sure" Michiru told her.

"Where are my clothes and my bag?" she didn't wish to be naked except for the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Don't worry, all your personal belongings are in a bag under the bed. I know how uncomfortable you must feel, but once you are transfer to a normal room you can dress with a pajama if you have one here"

"And when am I exactly going to be moved to a normal room?"

Serena was anxious, the sooner she could leave the hospital the better.

"The head doctor of the ICU would be here to see you in about" She checked her watch before answering "An hour , maybe a little bit more, he'll check you'll okay and if everything is alright then you will be moved to another room in the morning. Now I suggest you rest, you need your strength to recover. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night"

Before Serena could object or complain Michiru was gone, leaving her with no other option but to wait for another doctor to clear her to be able to leave the ICU, and she kept wondering have long would she had to stay in the hospital.


End file.
